1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring-force connection with a current rail piece with two mutually independent clamping points which interact with in each case one spring end for clamping electrical conductors. The current rail piece has on both sides of a center piece two mutually opposite end pieces in each case bent away from the center piece, the interior angle of which end pieces is located on the same surface of the rail piece in the bending area. The end pieces in each case have conductor through-openings into which associated clamping springs are inserted, the clamping springs being supported with one clamping spring end on the current rail piece and resting in the conductorless unoperated state with the other clamping spring end on a clamping point formed at the associated conductor through-opening.
The invention also relates to a conductor connecting terminal, for example a series terminal, a connection terminal, an electronics module terminal or the like, with a housing of insulating material and at least one such spring-force connection in the housing of insulating material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spring-force connections are used in various forms in terminals in order to contact electrical conductors screwlessly by means of spring force. For example, such spring-force connections are used in terminals which are locked into a housing panel of the lamp in order to connect the lamp with connecting lines.
DE 2004 030 440 B4 discloses a lamp connecting terminal with three parallel plug contacts in a housing of insulating material on the top of a support plate and connecting contacts protruding on the underside of the support plate which are electrically connected to the plug contacts.
DE 10 2005 001 821 describes an electrical equipment connection with a connecting terminal arranged in an equipment housing, into which clamping contacts are integrated in a similar manner which can be activated by means of an operating lever. The connecting terminal has attachment domes, protruding through the equipment housing plate, with mounting lugs molded elastically thereon and plug contact receiving channels in the mounting domes in order to receive selected plug contacts of a plug connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,295 A discloses a connector block in which two opposite conductor insertion openings are provided in a housing of insulating material into which a bent current rail piece with an inserted clamping spring is integrated. While on one side adjoining a conductor insertion opening the clamping spring can be activated via an operating pusher and forms a detachable clamping point for an inserted conductor, a flexible leg of the contact spring lies adjoining the opposite conductor insertion opening, against the current rail in order to form a further clamping point. One end of the current rail piece adjoins a bent connecting contact rail which has a contact loop bent in a U shape, protruding below the bottom part of the housing of insulating material, which loop forms a plug contact.